


Sick Day [Levi Ackerman|Modern!AU]

by Zuliet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuliet/pseuds/Zuliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Levi doesn't call into work, Hanji goes investigating..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day [Levi Ackerman|Modern!AU]

It wasn't very often Levi didn't go to work. Even rarer that he didn't call out the night before, or early in the morning before his shift started. So when Levi didn't call at all that morning, his co-workers became very worried. It was so – un-Levi. So Hanji, being the closer of his co-workers, offered to check on him. She had been to his house handful of times, since she was invited to dinner on occasion. She was even at his wedding, to a girl Hanji thought was perfect for him, two years ago. She could proudly say that her and shorty were friends. Hanji even knew where the spare key was. So when neither Levi nor wife answered the door, she resorted to the key.

When Hanji got the door unlocked she carefully stepped inside, she knew that Levi was going to have a fit when he caught her. However, as she crept through the foyer to explore the main floor, she didn’t find either of them. They weren’t in their small house library, the back sunroom, the living, dining room or kitchen. She checked the basement rec-room, the laundry room, the garage and the storage room, but still no Ackerman couple to be seen. Hanji grinned evilly as she eyed the steps going up. Levi had prevented her from being nosey and going upstairs every time she was over. Taking the opportunity, she tiptoed up the stairs. There were a handful of doors, and Hanji decided it best to check all of them. 

The first door she checked was an art studio. She had known that Levi’s wife was a wonderful artist, but she hadn’t known she could also play music. This obvious by the parlour piano in the room with sheet music on it, and the few instrument cases of various shapes and sizes on the floor beside it. Hanji decided that Levi must not have gone in there often, because the room was messy and there were paint stains on the white carpet and splattered across the walls. But what else was there to say of an artist? They’re untidy people.

The next room was an office; this had to be Levi’s. It completely contradicted the studio. Everything was crisp and tidy, and very few specs of dust floated in the midmorning light. On the desk, there were two stacks of papers, a few pictures frames set evenly apart, a desk lamp, a cup of pens and laptop centred on top of a desk calendar. The black bookshelves and filing cabinets were completely spotless, and organized. Hanji didn’t stay long enough to look, but she could only guess that the books were alphabetized. It was a pet peeve of the couple if they weren’t. Hanji chuckled thinking that free-spirited [Name] could have anything she was anal-retentive over like her over-the-top husband.

Hanji moved to the next room and was surprised – it was a nursery for a baby. It was painted pale yellow with white trim. The carpet was a soft blue, and the furniture was white. A mobile hung over the crib, a changing table next to it. Within the crib, there were a few stuffed animals. Hanji’s eyebrows furrowed, Levi never said anything about having a baby. But then she realized that the crib was empty and immediately wondered if they were expecting. Levi never talked much about his home life. So far as he was concerned, his and his wife’s matters were their own. It was pulling teeth to get Levi to spill that was getting married; only Hanji knew and that was only because he needed ideas on how to propose. Plus, whether he would admit it or not, he viewed the woman as a friend.

The next room was uninteresting; it was just a spare room with a bed, a nightstand and a closet. Nothing special. But Hanji knew she hit the jackpot when heard snores coming from the room beside it. She snickered lightly to herself as opened the door a crack. Sure enough, there laid the couple fast asleep in their bed. [Name] was partially sat up, propped on a mountain of pillows. She was on her left side facing Levi, who had his resting on her shoulder, his face hidden between her neck and the pillow. [Name]’s arm was propped under Levi’s head, reaching around to rest on his shoulder where her wedding ring glinted in the sun streaming the windows. Levi’s left hand rested on [Name]’s right hip, his own silver band shining in the sunlight. Their legs were wrapped around each other, but their torsos were arms length apart. When [Name] rearranged slightly, her shirt riding up, Hanji could see why; the woman’s stomach was just starting to bulge in pregnancy. Levi was lying as a protective bubble around his wife’s enlarged stomach.

So Levi was sick after all – he was sick with love. Sick with the kind of love a husband could only give a wife, with the love a father could only give his child. Hanji smiled, but it turned evil as an idea struck her and she whipped out her phone. She had to document this. Quietly, Hanji creaked the door open a hair more and took a few pictures, recording when she heard Levi start to mumbled and move. She watched as a mostly asleep Levi lifted his head up to look at his sleeping wife with a lazy smile. This was the first time she had seen him smile; he didn’t even smile at his wedding! Or, not that she’d seen anyway.

Levi gently kissed [Name]’s forehead, then her nose and then her lips. This caused [Name] to hum slightly in her sleep, a light smile spreading over her lips. Leaning down, Levi gently kiss the exposed flesh of [Name]’s pregnant stomach, muttering what sounded to be an I love you to it. He then returned to his previous position and passed back out, his light snoring heard the second he was comfortable again. Hanji sighed, closing the door once more as she turned and made for the stairs. He would see these when he got back to work, Hanji just hoped Levi wouldn’t kill her too painfully.

Back in Levi’s bedroom, [Name] groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She had to pee – and throw up. She hated morning sickness. Not to mention that she was starving. [Name] moved to get up, but she was stopped by Levi, who grumbled out, 

“Where are you going?” [Name] chuckled, rolling her eyes. Any other time she would have found Levi’s question cute. But not right now.

“I have morning sickness, and I’m hungry,” she mumbled, kissing his temple. Levi sighed, relinquishing his grip on her.

“What do you want to eat?” he asked as [Name] got up. The woman thought for a second,

“Burnt pancakes and goat’s milk,” she stated, shivering at the thought of goat milk. “I hate that stuff; I don’t know why the baby craves it.” When [Name] had shuffled off to the on-suite bathroom and shut the door behind her, Levi chuckled lightly to himself before swinging his feet over the edge of the bed. As Levi made his way downstairs, he noticed all of the doors on the upper floor were opened a crack. Raising an eyebrow, he hurriedly but quietly made his way downstairs, ready to fight any intruder.

“Why the hell are you in my house, Shitty Glasses?” spat Levi as he caught Hanji sneaking into the foyer. She jumped, turning quickly to face him.

“Oh, hey shorty! I, um, you’re up!” she exclaimed with a nervous smile, hiding her phone behind her back. Levi glared at her, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Sighing, Hanji confessed what she was up to. “Look, we were worried about you at work, alright? I just came to check on your guys since you didn’t call out today.” Although Levi was surprised by her words, his face stayed stoic.

“So you decided to sneak into my house instead? Stupid,” he grunted, he flinched slightly as a hand touch him. Looking over, he saw [Name] cling onto his arm.

“Good morning, Hanji,” she yawned, leaning her head on Levi’s shoulder. “What’ve ya got behind your back there?” Hanji’s eyes widened as she stuttered out a ‘nothing.’ But [Name] looked at her sceptically, only holding out her hand expectantly, to which Hanji sheepishly placed her phone in her hand. On the screen, [Name] found a picture of her and Levi sleeping. The woman blushed, but Levi grunted as his glare hardened.

“What?! They would never have believed me at work if I told them [Name] was pregnant!” Hanji exclaimed, throwing up her hands before reaching out to touch [Name]’s stomach. “So how far –” [Name] jumped, hiding behind Levi as her hand neared her stomach; Hanji raised an eyebrow in confusion. When [Name] realized what she did she stepped out from behind Levi.

“S-Sorry, Hanji,” [Name] muttered, handing her her phone back. “I just – freak out when people want to touch my stomach.”

“Why? You’re pregnant. People love to touch smooth prego bellies,” she laughed, but [Name] and Levi weren’t. Swallowing, [Name]’s gaze settled sternly on her, making Hanji go quiet.

“I – I was pregnant before. I found out right after Levi and I got back from our honeymoon. I, uh, I was this far along when a friend of mine –” started [Name] quietly.

“Some friend,” grunted Levi, clenching his fist. 

“A friend of mine went to touch my stomach. But he was a little rougher than expected. He hit me hard and I, um, I lost the baby,” [Name]’s voice got softer as she spoke, her eyes drifting away from Hanji’s. “Levi refuses to let me leave the house now that we know I’m pregnant again, and I get scared when people want to touch my stomach.”

“O-Oh,” stuttered Hanji softly, retracting her hand. “I – I’m sorry. I – I didn’t know.” [Name] shook her head, gripping onto her husband’s arm.

“I – it’s alright. That was two years ago now, and we’re looking forward to this baby.” [Name] unconsciously ran a hand over her stomach. Beside her, Levi grunted.

“Shitty Glasses, you know what your punishment is for intruding in my personal life?” he asked, and Hanji looked at him fearfully. “You’ll be helping [name] organize the baby shower.” Hanji’s eyes widened, 

“Y-You’re not going to kill me, o-or fire me?” she yelled, and Levi shook his head.

“No, brat – not this time. Now get out of my house!” Hanji cheered, doing a stupid little dance.

“Sir, yes, sir!” she yelled, goofily saluting before running out the door. Looking up at her husband, [Name] sighed.

“You do realize you basically just invited her over whenever she wants, and can use planning as an excuse.” Levi’s breath hitched for a second as he glared at the door.

“Damn it!” he yelled, before stomping to kitchen and banging around pots and pans to make [Name] breakfast.

~


End file.
